


Gatito entre cuervos

by plantboycharms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, College, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kitten, M/M, Roommates, University, adoptando, beso, no adoptan a Kenma o algo asi lol, un gato, un gato literal, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: -Un gato- dijo Tobio, totalmente sin emoción. -Un gatito- corrigió Shouyou, saltando en el aire con toda fuerza de un globo de helio. – ¡Un gatito pequeñito!-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a los gatitos.   
> También amo a estos chicos.   
> ¿Juntos? Muero.

-Un gato- dijo Tobio, totalmente sin emoción.   
-Un gatito- corrigió Shouyou, saltando en el aire con toda fuerza de un globo de helio. – ¡Un gatito pequeñito!-   
-Has traído un gato en nuestro apartamento. Nuestro apartamento pequeñito.- respondió, pronunciando la última palabra como Shouyou la había dicho.   
\- Pues, ¿sí? Es muy chiquito. ¡Lo vas a adorar, Kageyama!-   
Tenía tanta energía y tanto amor, pensó Tobio. Algunas veces, pensaba que era demasiado.   
-Y no me preguntaste- Tobio dijo, levantando las cejas. No era pregunta, y ambos lo sabían.   
Tobio podía ver cómo la garganta movió, la lengua mojando los labios del pelirrojo.   
-Pues… fíjate que… estabas en clase y yo la vi en la calle y yo… No quería que…- se movió nerviosamente. –Por favor, no me enojas- suplicó con los ojos. 

Estos ojos eran su punto débil. 

-¿Cuándo puedo verlo?- suspiró, resignado.   
-¡Después de mi clase! No quiero que lo veas cuando no esté allí.- Shouyou saltó una vez más. -¿No estás enojado?-  
-Estoy enojado. Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.- Shouyou le dio una sonrisa. Era, realmente, como el sol.   
-¡Mi clase empezará pronto! ¿Me esperarás aquí?- preguntó el pequeño.   
-Por supuesto que sí- respondió.   
Shouyou gritó -¡Hasta luego, Kageyama!- corriendo hacia su edificio. Cómo tenía tanta energía en su cuerpo pequeño, nunca sabría. Se sentó debajo de un árbol, listo para esperar. 

***

-Bueno, está en mi cuarto. No quería que pudiese ir por todas partes.- Shouyou parecía un poquito nervioso. Sus manos eran torpes con las llaves.   
-Dámelos- dijo Tobio, agarrando las llaves y abriendo la puerta. Pensó que había abierto la puerta de otro apartamento. El suyo no era como… como un desastre, ¿no? 

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- gritó Shouyou, corriendo hacia todo el caos del apartamento. -Tenía que irme a clase y no tenía tiempo para limpiar todo. Fui al mercado para comprar las cosas que necesitase un gatito, ya sabes, es mucho.- estaba agarrando cosas al azar, basura y juguetes y bolsas vacías.   
Tobio casi no la podía creer, pero al mismo tiempo, era tan como Shouyou, hacer algo como así. No era una sorpresa. Quedó en el recibidor, una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, mirando a Shouyou corriendo por todas partes del apartamento. 

-Está bien, idiota. Vamos. Debe de tener hambre, ¿cierto?- Tobio dijo, entretenido.   
-Ah, sí- Shouyou exclamó, agarrando la bolsa de basura y corriendo hacia la nevera. –Pues, primero vemos a él, ¿ok?- dejó caer la bolsa, haciendo vuelta para ver a Tobio, ojos como estrellas. 

No respondió, sino acercó a la puerta. Shouyou corrió para hacerle primero.   
Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tobio miró hacia la cama y allí estaba, el gatito más pequeño que había visto en su vida, completamente dormido en una almohada. Se acercó para verlo, agachándose para acercarse sin interrumpir sus sueños. Era de color negro, con pelo largo y suave.   
Shouyou, todavía quedándose por la puerta, susurró –Se parece a ti, ¿no? No podía dejarlo… No podía.- y su voz sonaba tan tierna que Tobio lo miró, con lágrimas inesperadas en los ojos. 

Tobio se puso de pie, acercándose a Shouyou, hasta que los dos estuviesen muy cercas, casi incómodos pero no precisamente.   
Con voz suave, bajo, Tobio preguntó -¿Y cómo se llama?-   
Sin hesitación, respondió en voz llena de determinación pero al mismo nivel -Ai.-  
-¿No es femenina?- preguntó con una risa silenciosa.  
-A mí no me importa.- Shouyou insistió, con voz baja.   
-Y ¿cómo se lo va a escribir? ¿Azul? ¿O amor?-  
Shouyou se ruborizó un poco, pero no rompió la mirada. -¿Qué crees? 

Y Tobio, con buena idea de lo cual usaría Shouyou, se enredó sus manos en el pelo del pequeño, se agachó, y lo besó.   
Y basado en la reacción del pelirrojo, lo cual rodeó sus manos desde la cintura del pelinegro y lo besó con todo el amor que tenía,   
no se había equivocado.

**Author's Note:**

> AMO A ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS ENAMORADOS.  
> Dime si tengo errores, estaba escribiendo y escuchando a un seminar a la vez.   
> Como siempre, déjame un kudo o comentario si le gustaba. Mi tumblr es fragile-euphoria, me puede gritar allí si quiere. <3


End file.
